Natalie 'Nat' ir'Tinak
Nat is...quite the Changeling. Always quick to laugh, a loving mother and spouse...and almost incapable of resisting a good prank on those who badmouth or talk down to her or her loves ones. Appearance Considering she can look however she wants, Nat has quite a variety in her looks. In her vase form she's grey skinned, thin in a healthy way, with white eyes and curly wild white hair. She can also be counted on wearing her black tailcoat and top hat, and carrying her performing cane (actually a Rod Foci) wherever she goes. History Nat's history before she was adopted at the ripe old age of five months by the Baronson family in a small Brelish inn is largely unknown, and she doesn't care to figure it out. For much of her early years she grew up in the surrounding town doing normal young hooligan things like playing with friends, pranking grumpy neighbors and the occasional bit of pickpocketing of travelers. This lasted until her sixteenth year of age when she accidentally pilfered the component pouch of a traveling Wizard who, instead of being angry, took her on as an apprentice. John ir'Tinak took him back to his manor in Sharn and got to work teaching her Magic, music and how to be a good showman. It was there she met and fell in love with Mirian ir'Tinak, John's only child, and they had a bit of a rocky start. Eventually Mirian thawed out and they began seeing each other; with her fathers blessing of all things! This all lasted for about five years until John came home from an archeological dig, and started distancing himself from his child and apprentice. Nat got curious and investigated only to catch John using a strange stone to imbue demonic spirits into the house staff and missing city folk in his lab. She got Mirian and fled to the city where they met some travelling heroes who they beseeched for aid. They accepted and returned to the manor to apprehend the mad Wizard. After defeating him and saving as many of the possessed as they could they brought John and his stone before the courts of Sharn. He would be sent off to a distant prison of which Nat wasn't given the name, and the stone to be destroyed which she didn't see happen. She would later marry Mirian and join the ir'Tinak family...much to the chagrin of their fellow nobles, their annoyance Nat relished in far too much to be healthy. They would settle down many years later and have two Changeling children, Saph and Tei ir'Tinak, and the following years were the best of her life. The Last War Nat largely stayed out of the war, being a lover not a fighter, but when the day of Mourning happened priorities changed. She began studying various forms of combat magic, travelling the Five Nations and beyond to acquire lore and experience, and even spent a few weird months in the Principalities. Invitation During some of Nat's time home she reunited with one of the heroes who helped her years prior, and Elvish Bladesinger named Elariel, and they catch up. Turns out Elariel had joined the Fairhaven Branch of the Wayfinders and after hearing of the adventures Nat had gotten up to extended an invitation to the Changeling. Experience In addition to various minor adventures, Nat's biggest call to the life had to be when she aided one of the Princes of Lhazzar strike down a cult of the Devourer who were planning to take power in the region. Using guile, a few illusions and some acting she managed to get enough information for the Prince to send his men into their cove and even helpe take down their leader. Motivation After the Day of Mourning Nat realized simply messing around left her family in jeopardy and decided she had to be strong enough to keep her family safe should the war rekindle and come to her home. She originally did the adventuring herself, but with an offer to join a Foundation of powerful adventurers was an offer she couldn't refuse. She can learn so much more, and do so much more at their side. Future Goals Nat keeps a checklist of places and things she wishes to do one day such as... * Visit Argonessen and Learn From the Dragons * Visit Xen'Drik and Study The Traveler's Curse * Talk to a Mighty Immortal Spirit * Speak With King Borenal Himself * Go to Thelanis (Added After Chat With Atalie) * More to be added later... Secrets Even with only brief exposure to the strange stone her mentor wielded Nat has been feeling its effects. Strange symbols in her dreams, occasionally scribbling runes and strange creatures when she isn't paying attention and even the occasional bout of nightmares. She largely chooses to ignore them and hope they go away. Enemies Helen, and old friend who turned into a foe when Nat exposed herself to a Changeling in her home town, who married into the ir'Bearon family and now hounds Nat at noble functions and parties. Gets pranked constantly by Nat when she can. Also in her list of enemies are numerous other Nobles Nat has probably forgotten the names of by now. Notable Friends and Family * Mirian ir'Tinak: NG Human Female and Wife of Nat. A far more focused and businesslike woman than Nat, Mirian mostly handles the houses finances. She does have a dark sense of humor and understands that Nat is a very free spirited woman, though she does on occasion request she remain home or go to some function instead of running around for shenanigans sake. Nat has never turned her down. * Seph and Tei ir'Tinak: A pair of CG Changeling children, and twin siblings. Both seven years of age, they are just as wild and free spirited as Nat and have little patience for things like decorum and discipline. Granted they are seven so they could grow out of it in time...or they could wind up like Nat. * John ir'Tinak: NE (Formerly NG) Wizard Human Male, and Nat's mentor/father in law. John was once Nat's teacher, and the person who's act of trust wound up both bettering Nat's life and allowing her to meet her beloved wife. When John came home with a strange relic and began acting strange, Nat was forced to take down and help arrest her mentor with the aid of other heroes. * Richard and Bree Baronson: Nat's parents, both NG Humans, who adopted the young changeling when they found her cradle abandoned in the town square. They run the Dancing Dog inn and tavern in Nat's home town and are getting on in the years. Very proud that Nat is no longer a pickpocket, though her tales of adventure fill them with equal parts pride and dread. * Richard Baronson Jr: Nat's younger brother by three years, and her parents only biological child. Richard Jr. and Nat always got along well enough in their youth, and she even taught the muscular young man a few magical tricks to help around the tavern. * Jericho (Retainer): LG Stout Halfling Male and Nat's best childhood friend. He acts as both a general butler and 'nanny' for Seph and Tei, though he prefers the term 'Nurturing Assistant'. The biggest voice of reason in Nat's life who always urges her to take cation and slow down. * Jeremy d'Dennith (Retainer): LN Least Marked Sentinel Human Male, and captain of Nat's house guard. Also known as 'Killjoy' Jeremy is a foundling who grew up with Nat in her home town, and now acts as the captain of her house guard. He takes the family's safety as his top priority, especially the two young heirs. * Lisa (Retainer): NG Half Elf Female, and Nat's stage manager for her 'Madam Mystique' stage shows. She keeps the books checked, arranges venues and helps Nat go over her routines...though Nat usually ends up improvising much of it anyway. Also an old childhood friend. Personas Nat has a handful of custom made Personas that she frequently uses as desired. * Madam Mystique: An Elven woman with curly pink hair, baby blue eyes and in Nat's stage outfit she frequently wears. Does little shows at children's parties and wows the little ones with actual Arcane flourishes, and sleight of hand based stage magic. Her personality changes very little when in this form. * Miss Diane: A respected red haired human painter in the City of Towers with a very quiet and reserved feel to her. Speaks softly, and politely and has a passion for art and expression. Is Nat's Divergent Persona, and the one most different to her normal personality, and she is far more calm and composed in this form. Favors baggy sweaters, long skirts and slippers in this form. * Bobby Brown-Beard: A muscular, brown bearded human man who is all macho bravado and flexing that Nat uses when making a distraction or when she needs to intimidate someone. Very shallow persona. Personality Personality Traits * "I Am a Very Bombastic and Fun Loving Person Who Tries to Make the People Around Me Happy" * "People Have Often Called Me Both Motherly and Childish in My Interactions With Friends, For Better or Worse" Ideals * "The World Needs Creativity and Self Expression and Such Things Should Not Be Squashed Beneath the Heel of Tyranny" * "Anyone Who Would Harm or Exploit Children are True Monsters Deserving of Death. Immediately" Bonds * "My Family is What is Most Dear to Me. I'd Do Anything to Keep Them Safe and Happy" * “My Mentor Was Driven Mad By an Old Artifact. I aim to find a way to mend his broken mind, even if it doesn’t clear him of the crimes he comited while mad.” Strengths * "I Have a Habit of Bringing Joy and Levity to Hopeless Situations and Helping People Focus on What Beloved Things They Stand to Loose if They Break Before Adversity" * "If Innocents Are In Danger I Do Not Rest, I Do Not Back Down and I Do Not Surrender. Children in Danger Double My Efforts" Flaws * "I Tend to Push Myself to the Point of Exhaustion to Get More Things Done.” * ”I Tend to Reflexivly Act Out Against People I Don’t Trust Ordering Me Around Either Through Pranks or Subtly Insulting Them” * "I Am Actually Quite Anxious and Fearful and While I Do Enjoy My Shenanigans I Tend to Overdo the Whole 'Whimsical, Lash Back at Your Insults' Thing to Compensate. Miss Diane is the Only Form I Can Admit This In." Completed Missions Nothing yet. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Character Sheet * https://dochub.com/heraldofhero/y3g5yD/nat-ir-tinak?dt=azQzhzqGmRS1H5zz7PUf